1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plier device, and more particularly to a plier device having an adjustable opening for adjusting to different opening sizes and for operating or actuating the fasteners or the work pieces of different sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,108 to Reiter discloses a typical plier devices comprising a pair of handles pivotally secured together and each having a jaw member extended from one end thereof. The opening size of the handles of the typical plier devices is predetermined and may not be changed for actuating or for operating the objects or the work pieces of different sizes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional plier devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a plier device includes an adjustable opening for adjusting to different opening sizes and for facilitating the operating or actuating the fasteners or the work pieces of different sizes.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a plier device comprising a first and a second longitudinal elements including a middle portion pivotally secured together with a pivot shaft, and each including a first end having a handle member provided thereon and each including a second end having a jaw member provided thereon, the handle members being movable toward and away from each other, and the jaw members being movable toward and away from each other, and setting means for adjustably setting an opening size between the jaw members of the first and the second longitudinal elements.
The setting means includes a ratchet device disposed in the first longitudinal element, a pawl disposed in the second longitudinal element, and means for detachably actuating the pawl to engage with the ratchet device. The setting means includes a follower rotatably secured in the second longitudinal element by a pivot pin and having the pawl provided thereon, and actuating means for selectively forcing the pawl to engage with the ratchet device.
The follower includes a lock notch formed therein for rotatably receiving the pivot pin and for rotatably securing the follower in the second longitudinal element. The second longitudinal element includes a channel formed therein for receiving the follower. The actuating means includes a knob slidably engaged on the second longitudinal element, the knob includes an actuator engaged with the follower to force the pawl to engage with the ratchet device.
The follower includes a recess formed therein and defined by a first end and a second end thereof, the actuator of the knob is slidably received in the recess of the knob and forced to engage with the first end and the second end of the follower for forcing the pawl toward and away from the ratchet device.
A guiding device is further provided for guiding the knob to slide relative to the second longitudinal element and includes at least one groove formed in the second longitudinal element, and at least one guide extended from the knob and slidably received in the groove of the second longitudinal element.
A positioning device is further provided for positioning the knob to the second longitudinal element, and includes at least one orifice formed in the second longitudinal element, and a latch extended from the knob and engaged in the orifice of the second longitudinal element.